Harry's Nightmare
by HotDog-Jo
Summary: Harry is having recurring nightmares. What can he do to stop them?
1. Holy Guacamole

Authors Note: It's time to start a new story! Please Review!!! Any ideas welcome! This story is co written by my brother Zak and I!!! Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related things belong strictly to J.K. Rowling  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Holy Guacamole!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Guacamole? Where?" said Ron.  
  
It was a lazy afternoon in the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine had just been sitting quietly doing homework, or at least Hermoine had been doing homework. What Ron and Harry had been doing might be more effectively described as napping.  
  
"There's no guacamole", explained Hermoine, "Harry? What's all this 'Holy Guacamole'-ing about?"  
  
Harry hesitated, and then Ron grumbled something about how much he loved guacamole and its green mushy goodness, but Hermoine realized that Harry seemed shaken, and besides, even though Ron might wake up at the slightest mention of food, it usually took something more to wake up Harry, especially out of a homework induced sleep.  
  
"Harry, are you sure everything is okay?" inquired Hermoine.  
  
Harry sat, as if he were pondering the answer.  
  
"No... I mean... Yes, everything is just fine..." he said, half in thought, "Well, ummm... I'm going to go up to my bed and, ummm... finish my homework... yea... well, mmm-bye."  
  
With that Harry walked up to the boy's rooms. For a little while Hermoine continued to do her homework, and before long it seemed as if Ron was about to doze off again.  
  
"That was strange", mused Hermoine, "Hey Ron, do you think something is wrong with Harry?"  
  
The only response that Ron gave was the dripping of drool onto his homework as he slept. Hermoine decided that it would be useless to wake him.  
  
'Besides', she though, 'Everything is probably fine, I shouldn't worry about it.' 


	2. Not Again

Authors Note: I love this chapter! This one was mostly written by Zak, hence the greatness!! I hope you love it as much as I! Please Review! Ideas welcome!!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related things belong strictly to J.K. Rowling  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry was walking though the forest humming to himself. He was thinking about how cool it would be if he never had to do his homework, when all of a sudden Hermoine jumped out of a tree and tackled him to the ground. She then ran away laughing like a maniac.  
  
'That was weird', thought Harry.  
  
But he shoved it off and continued walking through the forest. He had been walking about five minutes when he saw Ron reading a book.  
  
"Am I going crazy?" muttered Harry under his breath, "Ron is actually reading a book."  
  
Harry had to find out what this was all about so he walked over to Ron and asked, "What and why are you reading?"  
  
"Let me show you", he promptly replied.  
  
He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at a nearby tree.  
  
"Morphius!" he cried out.  
  
Promptly, a red bolt flashed out of his wand and wrapped itself around the tree. The flash was so bright that Harry was temporarily blinded, but after blinking a few times it became clear why Ron had been reading that book. The tree had turned into a giant hot dog.  
  
"Sweet success", exclaimed Ron as he ran over to the humungous weenie.  
  
He took a huge bite out of the massive frankfurter and then turned to Harry and said, "Want thum?"  
  
"No", said Harry, "I'm not hungry."  
  
Harry was just about to continue on his way through the forest when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hand over the goods Weasley", it demanded.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy, and he wanted Ron's hot dog.  
  
"NEVER!" Ron screamed, and he charged at Draco and slammed him against a nearby tree.  
  
"Nobody touches my food!" yelled Ron as he repeatedly pummeled the surprised Draco in the face.  
  
"You stupid gluttonous mass", sobbed Draco as he ran away in tears.  
  
Harry decided that this would be a good time to leave Ron alone with his creation so he turned and ran a ways and didn't stop until he sure he was out of Ron's sight. He stopped and sat on a rock to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and leaned back to stretch for a bit. When he opened them he found himself face to face with Voldemort.  
  
"Holy guacamole!" cried Harry as he sprang up in his bed.  
  
It has only been a dream.  
  
"Not again", he sighed, "Every night this week, jeez."  
  
Ron, who had been awakened by Harry's exclamation, said, "Will you stop that! You know how much I love guacamole, especially on hot dogs, I just can't take this anymore!"  
  
"I know", replied Harry, "Oh, I know..." 


	3. Something's Wrong

Authors Note: Haha...pants  
  
Thank-you to my Reviewers:  
  
Moonlight at midnight: Here's the next chapter:D (I like smilies too:D)  
  
Miss Piratess: Hopefully this is slightly more dramatic...hehe but this story will be mostly humor Yay! Mmm... guacamole...  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related things belong strictly to J.K. Rowling  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the week wore on it became more and more apparent that something was bothering Harry. He seemed distracted in class. Well, he seemed distracted by something other than Ron in class. He looked awfully tired, and pretty soon it became known that Ron wasn't the only one being bothered by Harry's outbursts of 'Holy Guacamole' in the night. Finally it got to the point shere Hermoine couln't mind her own business any longer. It had gone to far.  
  
"Harry, you have got to tell me what is bothering you," said Hermoine  
  
"Nothing is bothering me," insisted Harry, "Why can't everyone just leave me alone?"  
  
"Because you forgot to wear pants to breakfast yesterday," replied Hermoine, "It's obvious that something is wrong."  
  
Harry's face turned red at the reminder of the horrible, yet hilarious, blunder he had made yesterday. Truthfully he wished he could tell Hermoine all about his nightmares, but at the same time he couldn't even imagine telling her. What would she think of him? It was just a stupid dream, and he had already defeated Voldemort several times, so why did it bother him so much?  
  
"Harry!" yelled Hermoine, interrupting Harry's thoughts, "You have got to stop this! You can't keep hiding... whatever it is you're hiding anymore!"  
  
Hermoine took one look at Harry's face, and suddenly she regretted yelling at him. He looked so... sad.  
  
"I'm just so worried about you Harry," she added, more gently, "You look so tired and pale all the time, and you aren't acting like yourself. I just want to help."  
  
She looked deeply into Harry's eyes, searching for an answer, a hint to what was bothering him. All she saw was his eyes staring back into hers.  
  
'Her eyes are so beautiful,' thought Harry.  
  
It seemed like they were looking into each other's eyes for hours. All of a sudden the silence became heavy and awkward. Hermoine quickly turned away from Harry's gaze. Harry blushed.  
  
"Ummm... well... I wish I could... I mean... umm... ," Harry stuttered. "There is nothing you can do! Just leave me alone!" Harry finally managed to spit out the words, and as soon as he did he regretted it.  
  
"You know what, if you don't want help, I guess I'll just leave," said Hermoine, "Excuse me for caring."  
  
At that, Hermoine stomped out of the room, leaving Harry all alone with his thoughts.  
  
"Why can't I ever do anything right," Harry said to himself.  
  
He was so confused about what had just happened. He just sat there pondering everything. So much was going on, but soon he found his thoughts wandering to Hermoine; her hair, her eyes, her face.  
  
"No!" he shouted, not realizing he had said it aloud.  
  
What was he thinking? He couldn't like Hermoine.  
  
'She's bossy, and a know-it-all,' he thought, 'a bossy, nosy, pretty... no... ummm... she's annoying!'  
  
He finally convinced himself that there was no way he could like her. Besides, everyone knew that Hermoine and Ron liked each other. There was no way would work out for Hermoine and him.  
  
"AND," he said to himself, "I don't even want it to work out, because I don't have any feelings for her."  
  
Finally, he decided thing might be better if he got out of that room. 


	4. To the Magician

Authors Note: I love the movie the Last Unicorn.... Ahh the memories  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related things belong strictly to J.K. Rowling and "The Last Unicorn" is not mine either ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry's life went from bad to worse. At night dreams haunted his sleep and when he was awake he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. And that wasn't the end of it, the Gryffindor boys were quickly losing tolerance for Harry's outbursts in the night and any of the Gryffindor students who weren't mad at him for that were mad because he had lost 25 of their points in the last week, because he was so distracted in class. And, to top things off, Hermione wasn't speaking to him. Harry just couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something about his nightmare, it wasn't just interfering with his sleep, it was ruining his life. Finally he made his decision, he was going to go tell Hermione about his dream.  
  
'After all', he though, 'I need help with this problem, and Hermione is the smartest person I know, and maybe, just maybe if I tell her about my dream she won't be mad at me anymore. Besides, a good dose of her 'know-it-all' attitude might clear my head of these things I've been thinking about her lately.'  
  
It took Harry quite awhile to find Hermione, especially since she was avoiding him, but finally he was able to catch her in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hermione", he called to her, "Please don't blow me off. I'm so sorry that I was such a jerk, but I really need your help, things are getting out of hand."  
  
"You think?", said Hermoine, "Isn't that what I tried to tell you? But no, you didn't need my help..."  
  
"Please!" begged Harry, "I already apologized for being a jerk. I'm so sorry, I had a lot on my mind, but now I've come to my senses and I really could use your help...please."  
  
Hermoine turned around ready to tell him to go find help elsewhere, he had missed his chance with her, but when she looked at him she just couldn't say it. He looked so desperate.  
  
So instead she said, "Okay, I'll help you, but I'm still mad at you..."  
  
Harry was so relieved  
  
'She is so great', he thought, 'so compassionate and smart, I wish I could...", But he stopped himself at that thought. He wasn't going to forget about him and Hermione that way. So Hermione and he sat down and he began to tell her about the dream that he kept having and, to his surprise, she didn't laugh at him, except for at the part when Ron beat up Draco. When Harry was finished Hermoine just sat and thought for a minute.  
  
"So that's it?" she said, "That's what is causing all this trouble?"  
  
Harry nodded. Hermione was so cute when she was thinking.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that Harry?" asked Hermoine.  
  
Harry blushed, "ummm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I'm just sort of tired, yea."  
  
"Well", Hermione continued, "We've got to get to the bottom of this. Why does the dream frighten you so much?"  
  
Harry had been afraid she would ask that question, because he had no idea why it frightened him.  
  
"I don't know, it's all fine, but then Voldemort...well...he just shows up, out of the blue, and... I don't even know why he's there... it doesn't make sense..." Harry thought aloud.  
  
"Well maybe that's it", said Hermione.  
  
"What's it?" asked Harry. He still had no idea why the dream bothered him.  
  
'Maybe it wasn't even Voldemort, maybe it was the giant hot dog', thought Harry as he picked his brain, 'After all, it was really big...'  
  
"Maybe it's the fact that you don't really know why he's there", said Hermione, "I mean, just think about it, every other time you've come face to face with 'him' you've known what he was after. Like your first year when he was after the sorcerers stone, and you sixth year he was after the enchanted duck of Jelly Bean Lake..."  
  
The more Harry thought about it the more sense it made. Hermione was a genius, but there was still the problem of stopping the nightmares.  
  
"But Hermoine how can I get over that fear?" asked Harry  
  
"It's only obvious Harry! We have to go find Schmendrick the magician!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Shemdrike the who?" inquired Harry.  
  
"No, Schmendrick the magician, you know, the guy who helped save all the unicorns! He is an amazing hypnotist, I bet he can help you stay asleep long enough to find out what you-know-who wants!" said Hermione excitedly.  
  
With that she grabbed Harry's hand and rushed off with him to find Schmendrick. 


	5. We Could Use Your Help

Authors Note: Here he comes to save the day!  
Miss Piratess- This is so creepy! Schmendrick is my absolute favorite!!! I loved that movie so much when I was little, and I still do! Hehe, it's kind of annoying to have to type Schmendrick so much though :P  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related things belong strictly to J.K. Rowling and "The Last Unicorn" is not mine either ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry and Hermione had barely left the common room when they collided with Ron.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" he yelled picking himself up, then, looking up, he realized who it was. "What was that all about?" he said glancing down at Harry and Hermione's hands which were still holding on to each other.  
  
Hermione quickly let go of Harry's hand and blushed, "Ummm...sorry Ron, we're kind of in a hurry..."  
  
"May I ask where to?" asked Ron suspiciously.  
  
"We have to find Schmendrick the magician!" responded Harry, "Have you got any idea where he is?"  
  
"Of course I know where he is!" said Ron, "He's been giving away free tacos all day! Is that why you were in such a hurry?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "No, that's not it Ron, but we do need to see him. Can you take us to him?"  
  
"I guess I can", Ron replied, "Why do you need to see him?"  
  
"I guess you have the right to know", said Harry, "After all, I have disturbed your sleep more than anyone else..."  
  
"C'mon", interrupted Hermoine, "You can talk about it on the way. Let's go!"  
  
"Okay, he's giving away free tacos down by Hagrid's place, follow me", informed Ron, "Now, Harry, what exactly is going on?"  
  
Harry told Ron everything about his dream as they walked through the corridors and out to Hagrid's. Harry was the first to spot Schmendrick. He was dressed in a blue robe with a large cone shaped hat. His hair was kind of a mess and he was very tall and gangly with an extremely large nose.  
  
"Hello there!" He called out to the kids when he saw them coming, "Want some tacos?"  
  
"He's so much taller in person", Hermoine whispered excitedly to Ron, "I can't believe it's really him!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione and ran towards Schmendrick; "I'll take seven!" he called out.  
  
"You must be very hungry," said Schmendrick, "Wait...haven't you been here before? Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter, there's more than enough."  
  
He was right. To his left there was a pyramid of taco's that was eight feet high! He reached over to it and grabbed seven tacos and handed them to Ron. Ron giggled like a schoolgirl and sat down and began to eat.  
  
"Any body else?", asked Schmendrick  
  
"I'll take one", said Harry happily  
  
"I suppose I'll have one too", said Hermione, "but we could really use your help." 


	6. Time to sleep

Authors Note: Here he comes to save the day!  
Miss Piratess- Yes! A fan club! Thank-you so much for being my lone reviewer :P I'll tell you a secret... I hate Harry/Hermione too... but yea, that's just how this one happened... Hehe, Ron just always seems to be to busy eating to do anything about him and Hermione. :D Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related things belong strictly to J.K. Rowling and "The Last Unicorn" is not mine either ------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What can I do for you?" asked Schmendrick.  
  
Somehow he wasn't quite prepared for the answer he got. Hermione launched into a long and very detailed explanation of the events of the previous weeks with interjections and clarifications by Harry. Hermione didn't want to leave out a single detail because one tiny piece of information might change Schmendrick's approach. Schmendrick just sat trying to absorb all the facts that Hermione was throwing at him. Of course, as a result of the large amount of tacos he was indulging in, Ron was oblivious to everything that was going on around him. Finally Hermione came to a stop.  
  
"So what do you think?" She asked.  
  
Schmendrick looked dazed. He sat there for a moment and blinked a few times.  
  
"Well, I think I agree with you. I think that he won't be able to be at peace until he sees this dream through to the end", he said, "and you've come to the right place. Let's go somewhere a little more private."  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Schmendrick headed off to an abandoned room inside the castle.  
  
"This is it", said Schmendrick, "This is the room that I use to prepare my delicious tacos. Nobody else knows about it."  
  
"It's neat", said Hermione.  
  
"It's totally awesome!" said Ron, "I wish that I had my very own secret room!"  
  
"Now listen", said Schmendrick, "It is very important that you never tell ANYONE about this room. Can you imagine the devastation if someone where to sabotage my tacos...it would be horrendous!"  
  
"Soooo... what am I supposed to do?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, you have this dream every time you fall asleep, is that correct?" asked Schmendrick.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well then this will be very simple. I will hypnotize you and then cause you to fall into a deep sleep, and then, if all goes well, you will be sleeping deep enough to stay asleep past the part in your dream where 'you-know-who' appears."  
  
"That's it?" said Harry.  
  
"That's it", Schmendrick responded.  
  
"Well then let's get to it", said Harry.  
  
"Okay", responded Schmendrick, "Would everyone please come over here with me", he said pointing to the corner.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked over to where he was pointing. There was a large chair with all sorts of wires and straps on it, and next to it there was a large television screen.  
  
"What's all that for?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"It's for Harry", responded Schmendrick.  
  
Harry gulped, "I...I...I thought you were just going to put me to sleep..."  
  
"I am...", said Schmendrick.  
  
"Then what...what are all the wires for?" Harry stammered.  
  
"Let me explain", Schmendrick said, "When I attach all those wires to your head we will be able to see and hear you thoughts. In other words, we will be able to see your dream as you dream it."  
  
"Wicked", said Ron.  
  
"Yes", responded Schmendrick, "It really is quite a nifty machine. Well then, shall we?"  
  
Schmendrick directed Harry to the chair and Harry sat in it. Schmendrick commenced strapping Harry down and attaching all the wires to his head while Hermione and Ron watched anxiously.  
  
Finally when every wire was attached Schmendrick turned around and said, "Here we go!" 


End file.
